Thunder Stealing Mortal
by artapdrkstr
Summary: "You stole my thunder Andrea, I had a speech prepared." Oneshot.


**A/N: I wrote this story a few years ago when I was very much into TDWP. You can also find it on my LJ, same penname. This was a one shot.**

**I do not own The Devil Wears Prada or any character pertaining to it.**

**Enjoy.**

Andrea stood in front of the dresser wearing a t-shirt ready to turn in. She tried to overcome the last obstacle to a restful night's sleep as she attempted to remove the necklace she wore for the evening.

_Ridiculous contraption! Why in the world did it have so many clasps? Surely the amount of metal that went into it could have been used for something better: paperclips, trashcans, repair patches for sinking ships, anything. _

Miranda came out of the restroom donned in silk pajamas and took in the sight before her.

Honestly, were the fashion gods trying to punish her? Did having a size four lover enrage them that much to torture her this way? There stood Andrea in what could be only be described as a rag. The t-shirt, if it could be called that, was black and faded. It had three holes she could count, and on the front, which she came to the assumption must have been some type of deviant gang, was no longer an image but mere spots that clung to the shirt here and there. After watching Andrea struggle enough, she took pity and walked behind her. In one fluid motion the necklace was off.

"Andrea are you upset with me for some unknown reason?"

Andy's head snapped up, her breath leaving her lungs in protest as she looked at Miranda. The sapphire pajamas easily brought out Miranda's eyes making her look more enchanting, if that was possible.

"Not that I can remember. Why is there a reason I should be?"

Miranda pursed her lips "Why do you insist on having, much less wearing, that −thing?" she replied, waving a hand in the general direction of Andrea's shirt.

A small smile began to form accentuating her facial features."You don't remember do you?"

_Had they suddenly changed topics? What was the girl going on about_? She merely raised both eyebrows waiting impatiently to see if the girl was going to get on with it.

A breath was expelled, as arms were draped over an elegant neck. "This is what I was wearing the first time you came to my apartment."

Azure eyes stared back at chocolate orbs as recognition flashed through them.

"That day Nigel came into my office and simply stated 'Good god, Miranda!" She started making a perfect Nigel impression, "You look like someone just told you Martha Stewart was taking your place. Pull yourself together and give her a call already'. Then he proceeded to vacate my office as if someone had set him ablaze."

A rueful chuckle vibrated through both women "That's probably because he realized he just told his boss, the Miranda Priestly, she looked like shit."

A frown was instantly placed on thin lips. "Do you want me to finish or not?"

A smile appeared on Andy's face. "Please do, I like it better when you tell it."

Blue orbs rolled in exasperation as the arms belonging to the same individual wrapped around a slim waist. "Has this become some type of bedtime story for you, Andrea? Hmm, would you like me to make cooing noises while I'm at it?"

Andy's smile only got bigger.

"Well then, shortly after Nigel left Irv walked in. I think it's safe to say it could be considered hazardous to be so close in the vicinity of a man that takes so much Viagra. Maybe if he cut back his breathing wouldn't be so erratic."

"You're going off topic."

"Are you telling the story or am I?" Andy rolled her eyes.

" Irv was there to do what he always tries to do. I suppose that at the time it was viable though, since I was acting out of sorts. As usual threats of unemployment were spoken as to which I responded that if I were to leave at that moment I could guarantee him a drop in sales instantly. More words were spoken and I left, leaving the fuming balding man in my office."

Andy looked at her then, caressing her face. "I didn't realize you were so upset, I'm sorry."

A usual stoic and stone expression softened at the words and touch. Miranda disentangled herself from Andrea and moved over to the bed, pulling back the covers and getting in. Andrea following immediately, slipped under the covers.

After Andrea settled in the middle of the bed, Miranda continued. "As I was on my way down on the elevator I decided then to 'throw caution to wind' and told Roy to go to your apartment." She remembered that day like it was yesterday. She blamed such a rash decision on the fumes of her adrenaline rush after her spat with Irv. She thought back to the car ride very nearly having told her driver to turn back almost four times. Looking down at the woman in her bed she was thankful she did not.

"That's when I heard knocking at my door. Which I'll point out was rather loud and consistent. For a few moments I thought it was a man who was being chased by some mutant dogs, or a grizzly."

Lips thinned "How dramatic."

"I opened the door didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. I walked in and I had this speech prepared, but good gods the atrocity of that filthy apartment made me lose my mind for a moment."

Andrea doubted that had been the reason, but let the older woman cling to her excuse. She remembered being shell shocked as she opened the door and in stormed Miranda Priestly in all her glory. No words were spoken. She merely stood in between the kitchen and living room then began to pace, to and fro, mumbling to herself. Then in a brief moment her eyes met with the fashion goddess and a much needed beat in her heart skipped. What she saw was unadulterated fear, nervousness, confusion, and desire. But what stood out the most was love. What Andy did next she blamed on insanity. She closed the door and walked straight up to Miranda…

"Then I walked to you, grabbed your shoulders and laid one on you."

An eyebrow went up, "Yes you 'laid one on me' I suppose." In truth she would never admit to anyone, well perhaps only one, that the kiss had left her in the clouds. And if she was honest, she had yet to return. Having felt nothing but compassion, care, and unspoken promises in that small action. She bent her head and kissed her lover so tenderly, trying to convey what she had felt that day. Then she frowned.

Andrea smiled knowing exactly where this was going. "I kissed you first." She teased the older woman in a singsong voice.

"You stole my thunder Andrea, I had a speech prepared."

Andy moved on her side facing away from Miranda as she reached to turn off the bedside lamp, barely controlling laughter. "Good grief Miranda! That was three years ago. It's time to let go."

The darkness of the room enveloped both women. As Andy heard a 'humph', smiled. Seconds later a surprising warm body pressed against her back and an arm draped over her side pulling her impossibly closer. There in bed laid the goddess whose heart was like thunder, and the mortal woman who stole it, drifting of to sleep.


End file.
